The Longhorn Pirates
by SeanBussing
Summary: The Longhorn Pirates may be rookies when it comes to being pirates, but they have the strength of the most seasoned crew out there. Led by their captain, the new pirates know that even with the different goals they have and their bickering, if you mess with one of the herd, you mess with all of them. (This story does not feature nor mention the Straw Hat Pirates.)
1. Chapter 1: You Will Remember My Name!

**Chapter One: You Will Remember My Name!**

_Welcome to the Great Pirate Era. After being captured by the World Government, the legendary King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger was sentenced to death. On the day of his execution, his final words drove thousands of pirates into the sea in search of his legendary treasure, the One Piece, resting somewhere along the Grand Line. Among the countless mass of pirates, there is one boy that is seeking the glory for himself. Every story has a start, and this story begins in the small island of Kiro Village in the South Blue. This is the tale of one of the most legendary crews to sail the blue seas, led by the future King of the Pirates!_

The blonde haired, blue eyed, tan young man gazed out over the waters of the Kiro Village harbors from a cliff high above the port. He leaned back and looked up at the sunny sky, perfectly clear of any sort of bad weather. The bustling sounds of the island town made its way all over, except for the cliffs from which the man stood. He gazed down at the port, looking at the beautiful ships that were docked. "This is it. This is the day I finally get to set sail." He thought to himself. He looked down at the port again and jumped, racing well over one hundred feet to the ground. He landed with a thud, grinning at the people who had watched him complete what would normally be an amazing feat. But to the young man, it was just another way of getting around.

He walked around, looking at the houses and people that he would miss while he was on his adventure. He went to say goodbye to his uncle, Tom, who had raised him since he was a child. Tom worked at one of the local bars in town, called the "Seaman's Glass". It was a normally peaceful island, but every now and then a band of pirates appeared and tried to wreak havoc among the villagers. Usually they didn't get very far however, as the villagers were well equipped to take on even a seasoned group of thugs. It took about twenty minutes to walk from the port to the bar, and finally the man had made it.

When he went inside, he noticed the bar was more quite than usual. The young man walked over to the barkeep. "Hey uncle, I'm getting ready to leave and just wanted to say goodbye. Is the boat ready at the south port?" the young man asked. "Ah, is it that time already?" the old man said while looking at his watch. "Yes son, the boat is ready but…" the man trailed off. "But what?" asked the boy. "Another group of pirates came into town today causing trouble. Threatened to rip off my head if I didn't give them my weekly earnings. I don't know what this village will do without you here to stop the shakedowns." "Where are they?" the boy said in a solemn tone. "They're down at the south port, oddly enough. Tell you what; if you can go and get the money, it's yours. Consider it a farewell present." "Uncle you don't have to do that, I can make money some way." The boy said. "Ah, nonsense, I was going to give it to you anyways. Well, I might as well say goodbye, we can't have you wait any longer, so off you go boy." The old man said with a faint smile. The two men hugged each other for a time, and then the man headed for the door. "Goodbye uncle Tom, I'll never forget you!" said the boy. The door shut behind him, and the old man said to himself "I'll never forget you either son. Please, be safe out there."

The young man raced down to the south dock, where he saw the pirates giving some locals trouble. He counted them, seeing eighteen in total. "This is going to be too easy." He said with a smile. He saw a thick muscled man carrying an axe giving orders to the others to take the money to his quarters. "He must be the captain then. I should save him for last." The man thought to himself. One of the villagers looked over and saw the young man standing near the stairs leading into town. "Hey, help us!" the man screamed. The pirates all looked over in one direction and raised their swords. "Get him men, and bring me his head!" shouted the captain. "Aye, Captain Shellsbrooke!" the pirates said. With that, they rushed the blonde haired man. The man set his legs and curled his fist and rushed right at the pirates. "Stupid kid, what does he think is going to come of this?" said the pirate captain. All of a sudden, the captain saw several bodies being pounded into the ground and sent flying sky high. One after another, the pirates fell. The young man was moving fast and threw powerful combos into the bodies of the captain's men. Within forty seconds, the pirates were down for the count. Captain Shellsbrooke was wide eyed and snarling at the man. "What the hell are you doing kid? Who are you?" the man was on all fours, looking like he was about to take off in a dead sprint right at the captain. He looked up from the ground at Shellsbrooke with a wild pair of eyes and a wild grin to match. "My name is Rory H. Masters, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" he said with a roar. The man reared his head back in laughter. "How can this punk be the king of the pirates when I'm standing right here?" he thought to himself. While he was distracted by his own thoughts, Rory's hand kicked back the dust on the ground and his eyes grew a wild shade of red as he took off, barreling straight down on top of the captain. The captain looked up just in time to see Rory's head plunge right into his gut with the force of a freight train. "Wild Spear!" Rory shouted with all his might, and the captain was sent flying back to his ship, splitting the frame of it from the impact of his body in half. Smoke blew out of Rory's nose as he stood up, and his eyes grew back to the normal shade of dark blue. The villagers cheered as they pushed the pirates into the sea, screaming out Rory's name with glee.

One of the villagers, Toshi, a farmer, ran to greet Rory. "That was incredible Rory, when did you get so powerful?" Rory looked up with a half-smile on his face. "I've been, uh, training with my uncle recently. I guess all that work paid off, wouldn't you say?" Toshi nodded his head. "It sure did. Where are you off to this fine day anyways?" Rory got back on his two feet and looked towards the ocean. "I'm setting sail Toshi; I'm going to the Grand Line." Toshi was open-mouthed at the news, and then just nodded his head again. "Well, I'll make sure to look after your uncle for you while you're gone. Be careful out there Rory, there are a lot tougher pirates than Shellsbrooke out there in the Grand Line, assuming you can even make it." Rory was still gazing out at the sea. "They don't scare me man. We've seen plenty of rouges come through here, and we've always been able to handle them. Anyways, I'm off. Tell everyone I said good-bye, it'll be a long time before they see me again." Toshi shook Rory's hand with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't forget it. Where's your boat anyways? You know you need a boat to cross the water right?" Rory looked to the far end of the dock, and saw his boat. It wasn't large, but it got the job done for him.

It had a tall mast with a crow's nest at the top. It had black flags hanging, and the ship's body was golden brown and detailed with black lines down the port and starboard side. The ship wheel was brown with a black triskelion in the center of it. The custom figurehead was a black bull, with red tinted eyes and two long horns protruding from its skull.

"It's right over there." Rory said to Toshi, pointing over at his ship. "Well, looks much better since I last saw it, seems to have recovered quite well from the wild storm we had a few weeks ago." Toshi told him. "Yeah, uncle Tom and I fixed it up real nice. Well, I'm off Toshi." Rory turned to walk away before Toshi called his name one last time. "Rory, wait, do you even know where you're going?" Rory thought about it for a moment. He had never left his small island home and realized he actually had very little knowledge of the world. "I suppose I'm just going to go wherever the wind takes me Toshi, unless you have a better idea." Toshi looked towards the east over the water. "Just east of here, about 40 miles away, is an island where I send my crops to sell. It's called Lagusta Hills, it's a small island with a marine base on it, but it's pretty populated and it sees its fair share of business. Anyways, I'll let you get off on your journey now, don't want to keep you too long. Be safe out there Rory." "I will Toshi, thank you." With that, Rory turned back around and waved goodbye without looking back and walked toward his ship. With his tremendous leaping ability, he cleared the gap from the dock to the deck of his ship and unfurled the sails. The wind caught the large sails and blew a strong gust, pushing the ship forwards. Rory walked slowly up the stairs to behind the wheel and started to steer, glancing one last time at Kiro Village. "It's going to be a long time before I see any of you again," he muttered to himself, "But I'll make you all proud. I promise."

Waves slapped against the wood boards of the ship as the boat sped off, gaining a lot more speed than what Rory had even thought it could. The small island that was Kiro Village grew to nothing more than a black dot on the horizon as the sun cast over Rory's head. He took off his white tank top and let the sun beat down on his lean body and put a on his favorite black hat that covered most of his medium length hair, showing only the ends sticking out over his ears, his bangs, and the back of his neck. He sailed for about six hours, dropping anchor at Lagusta Hills around 7 pm that night. Rory was exhausted and starving, so after eating his dinner in his cabin, he took off his hat, pants, and shoes, and crawled into bed. With a yawn he said "Tomorrow I'll look around the city for anything interesting." And then he fell asleep for the night. As he closed his eyes, he thought about what kind of adventures he will have, what kind of people he will meet, and what kind of fights he will have. He drifted off into slumber with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Child of Lagusta Hills

**Chapter Two: The Wild Child of Lagusta Hills**

Rory woke with a loud alarm as seagulls were flying overhead. He quickly dressed and ate a small breakfast and walked out onto the deck. He looked around as people were bustling about, chatting about family, work, and other things that didn't concern him. He walked to the edge of his ship and hopped off. Rory walked to the edge of the dock and noticed a few marines standing guard near a gate. He looked upwards and noticed a large castle-like building with the marine's logo on it above two giant bronze doors. "I better steer clear of that place." He said to himself. He walked a couple blocks down the road and was amazed at how much bigger the city was compared to back home. Since he spent his whole life at Kiro Village, Rory couldn't believe how many people crowded the streets of the town. There were all sorts of clothing stores and banks, houses, and weapon shops as well. He looked ahead of him to see a tavern a block ahead and noticed the noise coming from inside. He walked up the road and decided to see what the ruckus was all about.

Rory entered and saw men and women watching silently, all gathered around a group of men who looked to be in a standoff against one other guy.

"What the hell did you say to me, you little punk?" said the leader of the group of men. He had on a marine's uniform, with a decorative white coat equipped with different medals, meaning he was an officer of some kind. He had a thick gray beard and close cropped steel colored hair, and also wore a black eye patch over his left eye. The men behind him were also marines, but they were just normal soldiers as far as Rory could tell. The man that the officer was addressing was tan and about 6'0 tall and looked like he weighed at least 150 pounds. He had messy, medium length frost-white hair and a black chinstrap beard, with a black goatee covering his chin that went to just below the corners of his mouth, and was very muscular, like he worked as lumberjack, but also slim. He also looked to be about Rory's age, maybe two or three years older at most. The marines were standing behind the officer with their weapons drawn, while the man they were facing was sitting relaxed at his table and leaning back in his chair with a beer in his hand and a few empty bottles beside him. He looked up at the officer and said with a deep smooth voice "Do I really need to repeat myself? I said that when your headquarters sent you here they claimed you would be a big asset. I told them they were off by two letters." The officer roared at the man sitting down. "You're going to get your head split open if you keep running that mouth of yours. You think your tough, do you? Well look at these men behind me. They show me respect because I've earned it. They follow me because they know who to put their faith in." The man drank a sip from his drink and said "Your men only follow you out of a morbid sense of curiosity. You've been nothing but a bother ever since you got to this town Lieutenant Leerie. You were sent here to do whatever it is you salt-dogs do, and instead you've been drinking up the town's liquor and not even having the common courtesy of paying your bill because you say you're keeping us safe. Trust me salt-dog, the only thing you protect us from is liver disease and a hangover." Rory didn't know much about how marine's worked or what they did besides protect people from pirates, but he did know that calling one a "salt-dog" is grounds for execution in their eyes.

One of the marines raised his sword and charged at the sitting man, and swung his sword down hard. The man looked up and smiled, and kicked his chair back from the table to dodge the slash. As he did, the sword of the marine's connected with the bottle of beer in the man's hand and cracked it in half, spilling out the contents and broken glass on the man's shirt. He rolled up in a backwards somersault off the ground and raised his broken bottle in his hand. He looked at it, looked at the man, pointed at the bottle and silently shook his head. The marine stabbed his sword at the man, but long before it reached its target the man stepped up and superman punched the marine in his jaw, sending teeth flying out all over the bar floor. "Now look at what you have gone and done." the man said while looking at his broken bottle again before dropping it to the floor. "You made me spill my drink salt-dogs. That's grounds for an ass whooping on its own. Don't worry though boys, this one's on the house."

The marines charged at the man and the crowd heaved themselves against the wall to get out of the way of the fight. The soldiers were swinging wildly at the man, indicating to Rory that these men seemed to be somewhat inexperienced fighters. The officer stayed behind his men, ordering what they were supposed to do. Left and right the marines swung, but all the effort was in vain. The man would either dodge the attack, or simply move around it and counter with a punch or kick of his own. He was simply moving too fast for the marines to hit. Rory was watching the fight carefully, wondering if he should jump in and help the guy, but he seemed to be doing fine on his own. That's when he noticed out the corner of his eye the officer was aiming a pistol at the man. "Even if this guy can handle himself, he won't be able to stop that bullet." Rory said to himself. Rory tightened up his body, his muscles feeling like they were just injected with some sort of growth serum. He charged at full speed at Lieutenant Leerie, raised his foot up, and exploded a kick right into the side of the man's head. Not enough to kill him, but certainly enough to put him out cold. The marines and the man stopped fighting for a moment, and at the sight of their officer unconscious, the marines started panicking. They ran and grabbed the officer and his gun off the ground and sprinted out of the tavern. The man was breathing heavily and stared at Rory with contempt, and then walked out of the bar, leaving money on the table. The crowd started cheering for the two young men, but Rory wasn't interested in that. He ran outside to where the other man went, saw him turn into an alley, and followed him.

"Hey buddy, wait up!" Rory called out to the white haired man. He looked back at Rory and raised his eyebrow. "What do you want?" he asked Rory. "I wanted to know what your name was, and why those guys were causing trouble." The man looked at Rory for a moment. "My name is Weston Black. The reason those guys were causing trouble was because that's all they're good for. Now, do you have any more time wasting questions, or am I free to go?" Weston said. "What's the deal man? I just saved your life back there; the least you could do is show some gratitude. That Leerie guy was going to shoot you in the skull." Weston looked even angrier at Rory than he did at Leerie and his comrades. "I didn't need your help, you got that? I could've handled those clowns just fine on my own. The only thing you did was cause more trouble for me now than ever before. Why don't you just go back to wherever the hell it is you came from and leave me be." With that, Weston Black turned and walked down the alley away from Rory. Rory scoffed. "What a jackass. All I wanted was a thanks." With that, he turned around and started exploring the city again.

Rory looked around town, seeing different landmarks and sights and visiting different kinds of stores for the rest of the day. The sun was going down when he decided he should get back to his ship. He had a couple of bags of food and some new clothes, and he got back to his ship just after dark. He had a large dinner to quench his appetite after all the excitement today, and fell asleep in his bed.

Rory woke up when he heard footsteps shuffling along the deck of his ship. "This is the one right?" he heard voices whispering. "Yeah, this is the only ship that came in today and people said they saw the guy come back here. Let's hurry up and find this kid before Lieutenant Leerie gets here and rips our heads off." Rory rolled out of bed quickly and went to the window of the cabin's quarters. He saw three marines on the deck and heard footsteps above him as well. He waited for one of the marines to pass in front of the cabin doors and launched himself onto the deck to grab him. The marine turned around just in time to get caught in a choke slam right onto the ground, and Rory thought the others would run off. Instead, they all quickly surrounded him with swords drawn and a few rifles pointed at him, and he learned that counting the guy he just put down there were 8 men in total aboard his ship. He felt his muscles tightening up, ready to attack when he felt a sharp sting in his neck when a bullet whizzed by from up above behind him, tearing the flesh slightly. Rory grabbed his neck and yelled out in pain. "What the hell is the matter with you people?" he said. The marines closed in on him when a voice told them to stop. "Hold it men, this one is mine." Said the man from behind Rory. "That voice…?" Rory thought to himself. He turned around to see Leerie standing above him behind the wheel of the ship.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory yelled at the man. Leerie looked down and smiled at Rory menacingly, and Rory could see the man's eye patch under the pale moonlight shining down on the face of his enemy. "I came to see you be killed my young friend. After that stunt you pulled today at the tavern, you're lucky I'm letting you live this long." Leerie hopped down to the deck, creating a thud when he landed. The marines in front of him parted to give him a clear shot at Rory. "That stunt," Rory said, "Kept Weston alive while you were planning on getting him with a cheap shot from that second-hand pistol of yours. No wonder that guy hates you; he was right when he said you were just a couple of salt-dogs. Get off my ship old man, before you get hurt." Quicker than what Rory could have expected, Leerie had lunged and hit him with a solid punch right in the sternum, causing the wind to be knocked out of Rory as he fell to the ground in a coughing fit. "You both have quite a mouth on you, you know that boy? You interfered with official Marine business today, an unforgivable crime." The men behind Leerie started cheering him on. Rory started to get up off the ground, but Leerie put his foot on the back of Rory's head. "Don't even think about it, you wretched little worm. You're in a lot of trouble after what happened here today, but in all honesty, that shot you gave me in the side of the head made clear to me that you had a set on you, and for that, I respect you enough to give you a head start." Rory looked up at Leerie with confusion. "A head start on what?" he asked him. "A head start on escaping this island with your freedom, my young maggot. See, Weston Black has been nothing more than a thorn in my side for far too long, and tonight we are going to pay him and his family a little visit. While we do that, you're going to be setting sail, and by the time we get back, you will be long gone. At least, I hope you are, otherwise my men will be ordered to kill you. So I hope you got a good rest tonight and are ready to sail, because come morning a navy ship will be hot on your tail to blast this hunk of junk boat in to a watery grave." With that Rory looked up at the man. "Listen here old man, I don't know who you think you are but-" Rory's threat was cut short by Leerie kicking him under the chin, rocketing his head upwards, only to be bashed back down by a marine's rifle to the back of his skull. Rory collapsed, beaten and battered and in a whole lot of pain. His blonde hair was tinted red with blood from a gash in his head. "What did I say about that mouth of yours boy?" Leerie said with a smile. "Now, like I said, you better get a move on. We're going to see how fast that Weston boy is when we torch his house." With that, Leerie snapped his fingers and he and his men moved out to Weston's house, while Rory was still on the ground in pain. "I gotta find Weston." Rory thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Up In Flames

**Chapter Three: Up In Flames**

Rory was stumbling through the streets, barely able to trail the marines as they marched their way to Weston's house. They may have thought that he would be out for a good while, but they didn't anticipate that the boy had ingested a devil fruit as a young child after his mother bought it at the store when she thought it was a rare vegetable.

Rory had eaten the Zoan fruit called the Horn Horn Fruit, which gave him the strength of a wild bull, and the stubbornness of one to boot. In addition to gaining superhuman strength, healing, and speed, he has two transformations that he can use in case of an emergency. The first is to change into an actual gigantic wild black bull, but since turning into it gives him tunnel vision and almost no control, he has promised himself to only do that in case of an emergency. The other form Rory can take is a humanoid bull, one that stands on two hooves and has the head and arms and horns of a bull, but instead of hooves on his hands, he has actual gigantic, black human hands that are about two times the size of an average man's head, but he has nearly all control of his body in this form. He had only used this transformation once by accident in Kiro Village, and the reason behind it was that while his uncle was chopping down a tree, it fell on top of him. The only thing that kept him from being crushed under the gigantic weight was that Rory had unwittingly morphed into his human-bull form and stopped it. The villagers had called him Minotaur afterwards, but stopped when Rory looked like he was going to crush them.

He wasn't at his full strength, but he figured it would be enough to at least alert Weston before it was too late. The marines rounded the corner a few blocks ahead and went left, going to a small house on the coast. "I've gotta hurry, I can't let that guy get hurt because of me." Rory thought to himself. He saw the marines had stopped and were being given orders form Leerie. Rory looked around for a way he could get past the guards, but he couldn't see any way around them, at least not without the risk of being too slow and not being able to warn Weston. Rory's thoughts were racing through his head when he saw that one of the marines was carrying a giant flamethrower on his back. "Oh my god," Rory thought, "They're going to burn him alive!" Rory felt scared and helpless but he made up his mind. "There's no other option, I've got to transform." Rory's eyes began to glow a bright shade of red, and he felt his muscles tightening up in his body when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" Rory's eyes returned to the blue shade they normally were when he turned around and saw Weston Black himself standing behind him. "Y-you…you're not in your house?" Rory stammered. "No, I'm not. What the hell were you doing out here? Were you going to rob me, or kill me in my sleep or something? Well, I'm right here, you sneaky prick, come at me." Weston said with a look in his eyes that showed Rory he was about to swing. "Wait Weston, stop! I came here because earlier tonight the marines showed up on my ship and beat the hell out of me, and they said they were coming to do the same thing to you! I followed them here, and one of them has a flamethrower. They're going to burn you alive inside your house man! Oh, but thank god you're here." Rory sighed with relief that the guy was going to be alright. That's when Rory looked up at him and saw a look of distress on his face. "My family is in that house you son of a bitch!" Weston exclaimed. With that, he ran off at the marines in a blaze of speed. Rory didn't have time to think on this one, his eyes started to glow red again, and as he was running behind Weston his body began to change. His arms grew enormously large and muscular, and his hands turned a dark black. His torso grew out to where every muscle was covered in short, thick black fur and raised his height up to about 6'5. His legs began to grow as well, growing the same fur that covered his abdomen, and his feet changing into solid hooves, sending his height to over 7'0 tall. Then his head began to change. He grew a long snout, and out of his temples on his head he produced two three feet long white horns, and on his backside he grew a long tail. When the change was over, Rory blew smoke out of his nose and let out a loud bellow of a roar. Weston looked back to see what all the commotion was and stopped dead in his tracks. The young man his age that was behind him morphed into a very large bull that looked very, very pissed off. Rory stopped in his tracks next to him and looked down at the man he now dwarfed. "Let's go get your family back." Rory said to Weston. The other man simply nodded his head. Weston looked down the street at the marines and his mouth dropped open. The house was totally up in flames, and the roof was about to give in. "Let's go!" Weston shouted.

Weston and Rory sprinted down the road, with Rory going even faster than Weston because of the longer strides. "SALT-DOGS!" Weston screamed at the top of his lungs. The marines looked behind them and were flabbergasted. The man they were supposed to kill tonight was charging at them full speed, and to his left was a…Minotaur? The marines started shouting and scrambled about frantically. Leerie looked behind him to see what that commotion was and saw Weston and Rory charging at them full speed. "What the hell are those two doing?" he asked. "I'm getting the hell out of here! Men, hold those two off! Do not let them through no matter what the cost may be!" Leerie exclaimed as he ran off down another path leading to the safety of the Marine base.

The men were scrambling but just barely made a blockade of troops between Weston and his house. That didn't do much to stop the two young men though, because Rory grabbed Weston by the collar of his shirt, spun around and slung Weston forward at the guards, and followed in suit. When Weston's flying body reached the guards, he balled his fist up and slammed into one of the row of guards, with the one in the front receiving a broken jaw at the powerful blow to the head. Rory charged forward at the other guards, lowered his head and gored several rows of guards, impaling at least four on his tough horns. Weston landed on the ground with a hard thud, and it would've broken a bone if he hadn't landed on a few marines. The other guards quickly surrounded him, but they were simply not a match for his inhuman speed. He pushed up off of the guard's body that he was lying on top of to where he was just above the surrounding guards' heads, and parallel to the ground. He rotated his body, balled his fist up again and smashed it into the guard to his right, and while still rotating in the air, stretched his leg out and kicked the guard that was to the left of him right in the nose, pushing the guards back. He broke the man's nose and cheek bones that he kicked, as well as both of his orbital bones. The guard he punched had a fractured skull as well, but none of that mattered to Weston. The remaining guards around him picked up their friends and rushed off after Leerie. "I'll deal with you later, you damn bastards!" Weston shouted. He rushed off into the raging inferno, hoping to get his family out in time.

Rory was already inside the building. The guards that surrounded him quickly fled at the sight of a 7'0, 2500 pound monster in front of them. Rory saw that the roof was about ready to cave in and hurriedly jumped in to save whoever was inside. When Weston entered he saw the massive humanoid bull bearing the weight of the roof on his shoulders, getting extremely burned in the process and crying out in pain with a mixture of low roars and deep cattle moans. "Hey kid, just keep up the roof while I get out my family, and when that's done, you need to bolt!" Weston screamed over the inferno's crackling. He commenced looking for his family. "Mom, where are you?! Toby?! Michael?! Annabeth?! Dawson?! Anybody?!"

He quickly went from room to room and behind each door swathe same horror as the last one: his family's burned carcasses and seared flesh in their beds, on the floor, or wherever. Weston was getting burned fairly intensely, but more importantly, Rory was about ready to drop the roof. He was already on one knee, using his skull and horns to keep the roof up, but it looked to Weston like the strain on his thick neck was going to break it. On top of all that, the smoke they were breathing in was poisoning their lungs. Finally, he heard a small child's voice call out from a back room. "Wes, help me!" It was a small girl's voice crying out in pain. Weston became wide-eyed and rushed the door. "Dawson, I'm coming!" He grasped the metal handle and reeled his hand back in pain from the burn. He stepped back and planted his foot firmly in the center of the door, busting it down and rushed in. He saw Dawson crying in the corner of her room, with burns on the right side of her body from her head down to her waist. "Come on Dawson!" Weston shouted and scooped the young girl up out of the flames. He rushed out of the room and burst out the door, all the while Dawson was screaming about the fire, the smell of smoke and flesh, and the gigantic satanic demon bull that was in their living room. Weston leaped out of the house with Dawson through a large glass window and fell to the ground. He looked back at the house and screamed out "Kid, get the hell out of there!" At the same time, he heard a loud, painful roar as the roof caved in.

The large bull tumbled through the wall of the house just as the entire foundation toppled over in a heap and burned slowly to ashes. Rory slowly transformed back into his own body, but was badly burnt. Weston was in total shock of what had happened today. His house was destroyed, his family was killed except for Dawson, barely, and this guy risked his life for him even though he didn't owe him a damn thing. He snapped back to reality at Dawson's crying and Rory's voice. "Weston…get us…back…to the ship." Rory said, coughing up smoke in between the words. "H-how do I know which one it is?!" Weston yelled at him. "Y-you'll know it…when you see it." With that, Rory blacked out. Weston's mind raced for a second, and then he scooped up Rory, slinging him over both of his shoulders behind his head, and picked up his little sister in his arms. He raced as fast as he could to the dock, but he was still pretty slow since he had a girl in his arms and this guy over his shoulders. Finally, Weston reached the port and looked for a ship that he thought was Rory's. "How the hell am I supposed to know what one it is?" he said to himself. Just then, he noticed a ship with a large bull as the figurehead of the ship. He walked over slowly to the boat and put Dawson on the deck. Then, with Rory still over his shoulders, he grabbed two ropes that were hanging over the edge and climbed his way off the dock and onto the boat. He dropped Rory off on the deck, and grabbed his sister who was passed out. He checked her pulse to see if she was still alive, and she was. He picked her off the ground and led her to two doors under the wheel of the ship. He opened them and saw a bed and two sofas. He tucked the little girl in the bed, and went back outside, picked up Rory who was still passed out, and led him to one of the sofas. He went to the other one and took off his shirt, exposing his warm flesh to the cool night wind. He got up, closed the doors, and lied back down on the sofa where, despite how hard he tried not to, cried himself to sleep.


End file.
